


Come on-a my house

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: О-ла-ла, Джимми, — смеётся Барбара в его голове, — по-моему, кто-то влип.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Джим просыпается от запаха горячей еды и, наверное, уюта. Так пахнет дом, так пахнут обжитые места.  
Запах, не задерживающийся в квартире Джима.  
Луч солнца скользит по потолку. Джим проспал чуть больше четырёх часов, но тело, как по щелчку, наполняется бодростью, желанием двигаться, бежать, выплёскивать энергию.  
Дерьмо, отстранённо констатирует Джим, когда ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Полная задница.  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Брюс колдует над чем-то у плиты. На нём тёмная футболка, и Джим несколько секунд наблюдает за худыми белыми локтями, обычно скрытыми длинными рукавами рубашек и свитеров.  
Потом переводит взгляд на голую шею над воротом: выпирающий позвонок у основания, молочная кожа. Наверное, были бы веснушки, если бы не сидел всё время в особняке. Бледные такие, россыпью. На лице, на шее, может, на плечах. На лопатках.  
Надо позвонить Ли, думает Джим, отворачиваясь. Он давно собирался.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Брюс, когда Джим садится за стол, и ставит перед ним тарелку с омлетом и чашку свежезаваренного кофе.  
Джим даже не знал раньше, что у него есть турка.  
— Доброе, — бормочет Джим, берясь за приборы. — Спасибо, Брюс.  
Брюс пожимает плечами. Садится напротив, берётся за свои записи, но через пару мгновений снова поднимает взгляд на Джима и, кажется, чуть улыбается. Джим смотрит.  
Бьющее из окна солнце вызолачивает, смазывает силуэт Брюса.  
У него всё время с собой какие-то записи. Джим не спрашивает — это связано с убийством Уэйнов (это всегда связано с убийством Уэйнов), и Джим давно не чувствует, что может хоть чем-то помочь, не чувствует, что у него есть хоть какое-то право знать. Поэтому Джим не спрашивает.  
Завтраки они уже обсуждали не раз: «Тебе не обязательно…» — «Мне не сложно. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас, детектив. Джим».  
Обычно Джим завтракает один, и завтрак, как правило, состоит из дерьмового растворимого кофе. Или виски — в плохие дни.  
В общем, сложно не оценить общество и омлет. И тосты. И кофе. И салат.  
Поэтому Джим заводит какие-планы-на-день-разговор и ест втрое дольше, чем мог бы.  
Это, тем не менее, всё равно не спасает. Телефон дребезжит, как звонок на урок, и Брюс замолкает, делая вид, что возвращается к записям. Харви на том конце провода сыплет обычной бранью, потом говорит:  
— Через пять минут ты внизу, Джимбо. И передай мой горячий привет миссис Гордон.  
— Иди ты на… — привычно отвечает Джим, потом вспоминает про Брюса за спиной, и заканчивает: — ...к чёрту, Буллок.  
Брюс уже не ребёнок, но ругаться при нём Джим так и не научился.  
Буллок беззастенчиво ржёт и кладёт трубку.  
Джим спешно доедает омлет и, обжигаясь, глотает кофе — бросать недоеденным то, что готовил Брюс, он тоже не научился.  
— ТебеприветотБуллока, — торопливо кричит он из прихожей перед тем, как выйти за дверь.  
Ответ Брюса он уже не слышит.  
Джим успевает спуститься на пролёт, прежде чем останавливается и совсем не так быстро возвращается назад.  
— Сегодня вернусь пораньше. Нужно будет…  
Он запинается на мгновение и повторяет:  
— Пораньше. 

Харви впихивает ему в рот пончик раньше, чем Джим успевает сесть в машину, и он стонет с набитым ртом.  
— Немного жира и сахара, чтобы уравновесить твою диету, крошка, — улыбается Харви и достаёт из бумажного пакета пончик для себя.  
— Кто-то примчался в такую рань, что я не успел поесть свой салат.  
— Упреждающий удар, Джимбо! И кстати, если ты не помнишь, идеальный друг Харви, которого ты вовсе не заслуживаешь, вообще не должен якшаться с охотником за головами, а тем более утром в свой законный…  
Джим по-товарищески затыкает его остатком своего пончика. Харви скорбно мычит, возводит очи горе и машет рукой со стаканчиком кофе в сторону поворота.  
— Кстати, — говорит Харви через несколько часов: они проверили одиннадцать адресов, но возвращаются с пустыми руками, усталые и злые, а по стёклам машины барабанит дождь. От утреннего солнца — ни следа. Джим качает головой, разминая затёкшую шею, и закатывает глаза заранее, потому что никто не говорит ничего, что было бы кстати, после слова «кстати», и меньше всего — Харви Буллок.  
— Я тут подумал, — продолжает Харви.  
— Отличная новость.  
— Джимми, — Харви воздевает палец. — Я тут подумал вот что: ведь если посмотреть, технически это он твой папик, а не ты — его. У него, наверное, носки стоят больше, чем вся твоя халупа.  
— Да-да, конечно, — вяло бормочет Джим. Домой возвращаться не хочется.  
— Может, для него это такая экзотика? Ну типа продавленный диван, задолбанный коп, помойный кофе…  
— Бывший коп, — поправляет Джим. — По помойкам он гуляет с Кошкой.  
— Его дворецкий ещё не угрожал тебе расправой?  
— Брюс сказал, что позвонил ему.  
Брюс действительно так сказал.  
Раньше звонить приходилось самому Джиму. Первый раз Брюс объявился у него на пороге лет в пятнадцать. За полночь, мрачный, продрогший и более молчаливый, чем обычно. Разругался то ли с Альфредом, то ли с Кошкой, то ли с обоими — Джим не стал особо расспрашивать. Усадил его на диван, накинул на плечи одеяло, сунул в руки кружку с горячим чаем и пошёл звонить Альфреду.  
Брюс отреагировал на это предательство только закаменевшими плечами и застывшим где-то на уровне пола взглядом.  
— Пусть останется на пару дней у меня. Остынет, придёт в себя, — предложил тогда Джим, сам не зная, зачем. Его квартира была убогой даже по его скромным меркам — он тут почти не жил (он нигде почти не жил после тюрьмы и расставания с Ли) — а про Брюса и говорить нечего.  
Но Альфред согласился. И Брюс посмотрел с благодарностью, когда Джим положил трубку.  
Ещё пару раз Брюс приходил к нему, как в убежище, а потом — просто так. Нужно подумать, говорил он. Обычно он думал день или два, что-то читал-считал-анализировал, готовил еду, кажется, даже прибирался иногда, потом исчезал, оставляя ключи в цветочном горшке этажом выше. Иногда, приходя, он дожидался под дверью, привалившись к стене — и поднимался при виде Джима, отряхивал одежду.  
— Детектив Гордон. Я… предупредил Альфреда. Вы не против, если?  
Джим не был против.  
Харви находил это всё бесконечным поводом для своих несмешных острот. Джим до сих пор помнит лицо напарника, когда тот завалился к Джиму с утра и нашёл на его кухне Брюса, готовящего омлет.  
— О, — сказал Харви. — _О._   
В машине он разнообразил эту реакцию словами «пиздец», _«пиздец»_ и «спасибо, Господи и все Твои ангелы, что фартук был не на голое тело». Джим тогда запустил в него папкой с материалами по делу.  
— Он надолго в этот раз? — мимоходом спрашивает Харви, щурясь на светофорные огни за мокрым стеклом.  
— Я думаю… — начинает Джим.  
Брюс живёт у него уже почти неделю.  
Это была отличная неделя.  
…долгая.  
Я думаю, ему пора, — ласково намекает внутренний голос тоном Барбары. Топ-топ, топ-топ. Ты же не хочешь наделать глупостей, Джимми?  
Джим много что ненавидит в жизни, и внутренний голос с интонациями Барбары занимает одну из первых строчек в топ-10 этого хит-парада.  
Джим трёт виски, веки, лицо. Харви косится на него, потом включает радио погромче и начинает фальшиво подпевать Синатре.  
Машина тормозит около дома Джима в половину девятого.  
Джим видит свет в окнах, и надежда, что Брюс уже закончил свой «отпуск» в его квартире, гаснет.  
— Джимбо, — говорит Харви, когда Джим уже выходит.  
— Да? — оборачивается он. Капли дождя оседают на лице, стекают за ворот куртки.  
Харви молчит пару секунд, потом, страдальчески морщась, предлагает:  
— Позвони Ли?..  
Джим кивает, глядя на него, разворачивается и ныряет в подъезд. 

Брюс сидит на диване под тёплым светом торшера, поджав под себя ноги, чёркает что-то в своих заметках, и выглядит так гораздо младше своих девятнадцати.  
Единственное живое пятно в пыльной и стылой квартире.  
— Привет, — говорит Брюс, поднимая голову.  
— Привет, — отвечает Джим.  
— Ничего, — говорит Брюс, оглядывая его, и это не вопрос.  
Джим кивает, сжав губы. Одиннадцать адресов, ни единой новой зацепки. Он думал не о том весь день.  
Оттягивая необходимость, Джим снимает влажную куртку и тащится в ванную. Долго плещет водой себе в лицо, стараясь не смотреть в глаза отражению.  
Брюсу — элитная школа, особняк, манеры, идеалы, другая жизнь — действительно здесь не место.  
Джим выходит в гостиную с полотенцем на шее и останавливается в дверях.  
— Брюс… — говорит он, не зная, как начать.  
Брюс поднимает на него взгляд и, кажется, читает всё по лицу — он встаёт с дивана тут же, как по команде. Говорит, будто заранее заготовленную речь:  
— Да, разумеется. Мне действительно пора. Я... обдумал всё, что хотел. Спасибо.  
Будто ожидал этого давно.  
Он неловко откладывает книгу со своими заметками на подлокотник, потом на сидение, не зная, должно быть, куда пристроить, зачем-то поправляет сбившуюся диванную подушку, и Джим почему-то вдруг чувствует себя редкостным, _редкостным_ сукиным сыном.  
Хватит, — говорит он себе. Делай то, что должен. Делай то, что должен, Джим, твою мать.  
Барбара-в-голове тихо, счастливо смеётся.  
Брюсу нечего собирать, и поэтому он стоит у дверей уже через три минуты. Такси вызвано. Джиму кажется, что он даже моргнуть за это время толком не успел.  
Это слишком быстро — слишком быстро, чтобы прийти в себя, найти подходящие слова, и Джим давит идиотское желание перехватить, предложить попить чай перед уходом, попросить задержаться — буквально на пару минут, пока не приехало такси.  
Как будто Брюс не возвращался домой десятки раз до этого. Они даже не прощаются обычно.  
…Всё катится к дьяволу в очередной раз, уже давно, и всё, что остаётся Джиму — это попытаться не вылететь на повороте и по возможности минимизировать ущерб.  
Он засовывает руки глубже в карманы и не говорит ничего.  
Брюс выглядит нескладным, слишком высоким и совсем чужеродным в тесной и тёмной прихожей. Лицо его призрачно белеет в полумраке, а глаза кажутся совсем чёрными. Он говорит вежливо:  
— Благодарю за гостеприимство, детектив Гордон. И извините за доставленные неудобства.  
Джим выдерживает прямой взгляд. «Детектив Гордон» неожиданно режет, как скрип мела по классной доске, но — это хорошо.  
Лучше, чем он боялся.  
Джим кивает и натягивает свою обычную улыбку-я-стараюсь-быть-милым-честное-слово-видите? Ему хочется протянуть руку и похлопать Брюса по плечу, но он сдерживается.  
— Я всегда рад тебя видеть, Брюс. Ты знаешь. Приходи, когда… если что.  
Брюс кивает.  
Фальшь момента настолько осязаема, что хочется стряхнуть её с кожи, и Джим говорит себе: уймись. И возьми себя в руки.  
Они выходят на лестничную площадку.  
Нужно что-то сказать — может, поблагодарить за омлеты.  
Брюс медлит пару мгновений, тоже, очевидно, не находя слов, потом снова коротко кивает и начинает спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
Джим прослеживает взглядом тёмную макушку, пока она не скрывается из виду, машинально отсчитывает шаги на два пролёта вниз и только потом разрешает себе привалиться спиной к двери и закрыть глаза.  
Боль извивается в виске и хихикает голосом Барбары.  
Всё хорошо. Всё — всё отлично, на самом-то деле. Завтра надо съездить ещё по паре адресов.  
И позвонить наконец Ли. Предложить встретиться. Им давно нужно поговорить.  
Джим не сразу понимает, что торопливый топот — это не шум крови в ушах. Он открывает глаза, как раз когда Брюс взбегает на площадку.  
Они встречаются взглядами разве что на мгновение — на лице Брюса ни кровинки — а потом Брюс преодолевает последние два шага и прижимается губами к его губам.  
Ощущений нет, всё — одна белая вспышка, и Джим не осознаёт, как оглаживает беспорядочно и бестолково острые позвонки на шее, очертания лопаток под тонким свитером, скулы, мягкие завитки волос у висков.  
— Джим, — выдыхает Брюс шёпотом, и Джим — всё.  
Дверную ручку удаётся нащупать с четвёртого раза, они вваливаются в квартиру, собирая все углы, мир горит, Джиму кажется, что он даже толком не дышит — не до того.  
Свитер цепляется за пальцы, за пуговицы на рубашке Джима, пряжка ремня ускользает из влажных рук. Всё горит. Брюс говорит речитативом: ДжимДжимДжим. Они падают на кровать — кажется, даже в подростковом возрасте и то получалось не так неловко — ни нежности, ни осмысленности, только быстрее, быстрее, сейчас. Ладони Брюса то на лице Джима, то на плечах, то на застёжке молнии на джинсах, не в силах закончить ни одно движение, и да, Брюс именно такой: колени, локти, углы больно впиваются то в рёбра, то в бедра. Острые позвонки, кожа белее, чем простыни. Лицо и шея покрыты румянцем.  
Молния, должно быть, побеждена: горячая рука, наконец обхватывающая член, становится откровением. Джим хватает воздух ртом, жмётся лбом к лбу Брюса и жмурится изо всех сил. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-пиздец-пиздец-пиздец — отстукивает в голове, но значения слов не разобрать, белый шум.  
— Господи, — бормочет Джим.  
— Брюс, — бормочет Джим.  
Не глядя, тянет его ладонь вверх, держит за запястье, лижет широко, торопливо, слышит, как начинает задыхаться Брюс. Снова опускает их ладони между телами, давая Брюсу обхватить их обоих.  
Давая Брюсу вести.  
Как во всём.  
Что-то дикое, сумбурное рвётся наружу, но сформулировать это невозможно, язык заплетается, мысли горят, и Джим целует покрасневшие губы Брюса, шею, пальцы второй руки, стискивает эту руку своей, чувствует крепкое, жёсткое ответное пожатие и — отпускает себя наконец.  
Брюс кончает, запрокидывая голову и сжимая пальцы Джима до хруста.  
Джим дышит ему во влажный от пота висок, белая волна постепенно, неповоротливо отступает, возвращая зрение, слух, ощущение свинцово-тяжёлого, измочаленного тела.  
Он не видит лица Брюса целиком, только линию челюсти, краешек губ.  
Господи, думает Джим, Брюс.  
Брюс.  
Он снова хочет заговорить — сказать нужно многое, но горло дерёт, а Брюс дышит сорванно, всё ещё слишком быстро, и, кажется, сияет.  
О-ла-ла, Джимми, — смеётся Барбара в его голове, — по-моему, кто-то влип. Джим привычно приказывает ей заткнуться.  
Пальцы Брюса всё ещё в его руке.  
Джим закрывает глаза.


End file.
